


MAMA MIA!

by HSMTHTSTRASH



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSMTHTSTRASH/pseuds/HSMTHTSTRASH
Summary: The gang finds out what their spring musical is going to be.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Ricky sits gown at his lunch table in the cafeteria with all of the other theatre kids. 

Hey guys I just found out what our spring musical is going to be. Ricky says full of enthusiasm. 

Everyone turns to look at him. 

Wait....... WHAT? You found out the musical before we did how is that possible? E.J. asks him

I found out because she wants me to play guitar for it because no one else will. 

Oh oh that makes sense. E.J. Says. 

So what's the musical? Everyone asks him at the same time. 

Okay geez. Everyone calm down. Our spring musical is Mama Mia! 

Oh yay I love that show. But wait, Ricky I thought you would audition because you did so well in High School Musical. Carlos said. 

Yeah, I thought about auditioning but if Miss Jenn wants me to play guitar, I will. Ricky states. 

Yeah that makes sense. But maybe you could audition anyway so that you get more practice at it. Plus, I was really looking forward to doing another show with you babe. E.J. says. 

I know me too but we will still be in a show together but I will just be in the pit and not onstage. Oh and Miss Jenn is announcing it today in the theatre after school so you guys better act surprised when she tells you okay? Ricky says. 

Okay we will.


	2. The Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to the Performance of East High School's production of Mama Mia.

What you missed:

Ricky got the part of Ski, Sophie's boyfriend/Fiance. Ricky is also playing Guitar for the Overture.

E.J. got Ricky's understudy. 

Miss Jenn gathers everybody up backstage and tells them to get into a circle and to take each others hands (which they do). Ricky and E.J. are right beside each other. Miss Jenn tells them to go arround and say a line from the show that means a lot to them. 

Seb goes first; "You are the Dancing Queen" Everyone else shares theirs. 

The lights dim on and off a couple of times signaling the audience that the show was about to start. 

Gets into a big group hug and then they get ready for places.

Ricky gets his guitar from Natalie Bagley and goes in the wings and gets ready to play the overture. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlgyZP2Bv0U)

The show goes off without a hitch. E.J. played SkI while Ricky was playing guitar for the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering what Ricky was playing in this chapter listen to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlgyZP2Bv0U  
> Also this video is actually what inspired me to write this fanfic. Mainly because I LOVE the Guitar part for the Overture of the show.


End file.
